Mobile and/or wireless electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular. For example, mobile telephones, portable media players and portable gaming devices are now in wide-spread use. In addition, the features associated with certain types of electronic devices have become increasingly diverse. For example, many mobile telephones now include cameras that are capable of capturing still images and video images.
The imaging devices associated with many portable electronic devices are becoming easier to use and are capable of taking reasonably high-quality photographs. Even still, there is an ever present desire to increase the resolution capability of cameras in portable devices. But space in many portable devices, such as mobile telephones, limits the size of a camera sensor and of imaging optics. Therefore, the overall performance capability of these imaging devices is corresponding limited.